


Cry Wolf

by babybutterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybutterfly/pseuds/babybutterfly
Summary: You're an American hunter working with the British Men of Letters and the Winchesters.You get more than you bargained for on a werewolf hunt with Arthur Ketch.





	1. Chapter 1

The birds were singing loudly in the woods where Baby was parked hidden from the road.

"Where the hell is he?" Dean grunted

"Im sure he'll be here soon" Sam commiserated

"He's a douche and hes late!" Dean said sulking against Baby

"Why are we even waiting for him?" Dean growled as he kicked some leaves.

"He's bringing all of the intel the men of letters have on this pack. Without it we are going in blind Dean" Sam replied.

"Yeah well I like those odds. I say we go without him" Dean said stubbornly.

"Dean look we all know Ketch isnt really a people person but Im afraid we need him this time so youre gonna have to get over it", you said leaning out the back window of Baby.

"Why dont we use this time wisely and make sure we have enough silver to take them all down". Sam suggested

"Fine" dean grunted dragging himself round to the back of the car.

You opened the back door and got out and leaned in to grab your backpack. You opened up all the pockets and pulled random weapons out and also some tampax you'd stuffed in there long ago and forgotten about which you quickly stuffed back in before the boys saw laughing to yourself. 

"Ok so I have 2 silver knives and 1 clip of silver bullets" you said inspecting them "what have you boys got?" 

"Ive got 5 knives and 3 clips of silver bullets. I think we're set". Dean said handing Sam half of the weapons and slamming the trunk shut.

Just then a black motorbike pulled into the clearing. It was Ketch.  
He stopped the engine, pulled off his helmet and climbed off the bike.

Ketch was a bit of an enigma. You had been on 8 hunts with him now and you still couldn't make up your mind if he really was as arrogant as he made out or if it was all for show? Sometimes you wanted to punch him and sometimes you wondered if he just needed a hug. Even as a hunter you had always tried to see the best in everyone and would often find yourself defending Ketch to Sam and Dean and trying to find his redeeming qualities. They all had to admit he was very good at killing monsters, one hell of a fighter and quite a snappy dresser but he could also be cold and cruel and you never felt you could fully trust him. 

It had been a few months since you had first crossed paths and as soon as you saw him in the Men of Letters briefing room you thought he was gorgeous but very conceited (with a cute accent). You had a bad habit of mentally undressing him instead of listening to what he was saying, wondering what was under that suit, which made him most annoyed that he had to repeat himself. You were quite glad he had ditched the suit today though and gone with the biker look with the black overalls. They were pretty sexy on him.

"Nice of you to join us" Dean said scarcastically.

"My apologies for my tardiness today gentlemen. We had a last minute glitch with our computers. In the end I had to come with some of the intel missing". Ketch informed them with a frustrated look on his face.

"Here's what I do know though" he continued. "We believe there are 6 wolves in this pack. Five men and one woman. They seem to favour teenage girls hearts. Eleven young ladies have been found missing their hearts along the highway near here in the past 2 months. They have all had claw marks to the face and body too".

"The warehouse up ahead has been abandoned for 15 years and is perfect for a pack to hide out unnoticed". Ketch said pointing at the grey old building through the trees with most of its windows smashed long ago probably by bored teenagers.

"Here is the satellite imagery we have for the place, and here are the building plans". Ketch pulled a load of papers out his messenger bag and placed them on Baby's hood. " As you can see there are 4 exits from the building so we may need to split up to cover all of them. As I say though my apologies for the lack of intel on this one, normally I would be much better prepared".

"Urm its fine Ketch" Sam said thinking" if this was Ketch not prepared just how much intel did he usually have?"

"Can we stop talking now and go kill these son's of bitches please?" Dean said impatiently.

"Ketch" you said "Do you have enough weapons? I have a spare knife if you need one?"

"Thanks for the offer love but Im good. I have silver nitrate, silver bullets and a rather nice silver dagger. Oh and some Sulphate Gas canisters". Ketch bragged happily.

"Now ladies and gentlemen how do you want to handle this?" Ketch questioned the group. "The easiest way would be to throw in the sulfate gas and block all the exits or we can do it the old fashioned way and have a good old fight".

"I say we stab every last one of these hairy sons of bitches through the heart to be sure they are all dead". Dean said impatient to get started.

"Excellent I do enjoy a good dust up" Ketch grinned.

"Sam and Dean I propose you take the front entrances and myself and Y/N will take the rear ones. And we shall meet up somewhere in the middle hopefully" Ketch suggested, "Good luck gents".

"Yeah whatever" Dean said pulling his knife out ready as they walked towards the building

"Hey Y/N watch out for that guy ok, dont expect him to have your back in there". Dean said quietly pulling you back.

"Ill be fine Dean" you gave him a reassuring smile.

You slowly crept around the back of the building using the trees as cover with Ketch out infront.

"Deans wrong you know Y/N" Ketch said whilst continuing to walk ahead

"I do have your back". He looked round with a look of sincerity you had never seen on his face before.

"I know you do Ketch" you replied "Im not worried".

"Y/N stay there Im just going to check this exit. It looks like it's chained shut already".  
and Ketch steathly ran to the set of double doors and checked the padlock. 

"I dont think we need to worry about that exit he whispered. See that door there? Thats our way in".

"Ok Ketch Im ready when you are".

"Excellent lets go and give these Warewolves a good spanking shall we?"

"Urm OK?" you said laughing to yourself about the way Ketch spoke sometimes.

Ketch slowly pulled the door open. It made a really loud creak.

"Shit I hope they didnt hear that!" you thought as you both crept inside and leaned against the wall, guns out ready.  
Ahead was a long empty corridor leading to the warehouse floor and a staircase to the offices upstairs.

"Lets go upstairs" Ketch whispered. "I should imagine Dean and Sam have the warehouse covered".

You both swiftly moved down the corridor and started up the stairs.

At the top was another long corridor with what seemed like 20 doors coming off it to various rooms and offices.

"Shit!" you exclaimed. "Are we gonna have to clear these one by one?"

"Im afraid so Y/N" ketch replied. "Ill go in first to clear and you cover me ok?"

"OK" you replied quietly.

Ketch opened the first door, gun and torch out ready and searched the room with you behind ready to fire.


	2. Chapter 2

After the 6th room you were wondering if they were here at all?  
You quickly text Dean to see if they had found anything yet. He quickly text back no.

"Ketch I think your intel may be off. They aren't up here and they aren't downstairs either".

"Oh they are here Y/N I can feel it".

Just at that moment you heard shouting and gunfire from downstairs.

"Ketch we have to help them" you said frantically as you ran for the stairs. Then you came face to face with the biggest werewolf you had ever seen. The growling chilled you to the bone and you could feel their hot stinking breath in your face. You fumbled for your gun but before you could get a shot off Ketch fired straight past your head and into the chest of the wolf.  
The werewolf's dead body fell backwards down the stairs and rolled almost to the bottom.

The shouts and gun fire continued downstairs as you turned to thank Ketch and froze in horror. There behind him coming down the corridor were 2 more werewolves.

"Ketch look out!" you shouted

Ketch turned and shot at one wolf as you ran forward shooting at the other.  
But these wolves were ready and moved too fast. Before you could blink they were right on top of you both. Ketch pulled his knife and began swiping at one wolf. The other grabbed you by the throat and pinned you to the wall lifting your feet clean off the floor, his face right in yours. You grabbed for your knife and managed to cut the wolfs arm. He yelped and dropped you. You fell to the floor and immediately stabbed the wolf in the leg. He yelped again and kicked you in the face knocking your head against the wall and sending you knife flying out your hand and across the floor. 

You could hear Ketch and the other wolf in a struggle as you tried to pull yourself back onto your feet and retrieve your knife but the wolf wasn't going to let you and leapt on top of you gnashing at you with sharp teeth. WIth all your might you tried to push his face away with your arm against his neck. You looked over for you knife and tried to reach it with your other hand seeing Ketch out of the corner of your eye still in hand to hand combat with the other wolf. He punched him in the face and then gave him an uppercut to the jaw that sent the wolf flying backwards. Ketch immediately jumped on top of him and tried to drive the silver dagger through his heart.

You coudnt reach your knife but remembered you had a second one in the top of your boot so bent your knee lifting your leg closer, grabbed the handle and thrust it into the warewolf's side.  
Ketch with all his weight behind him forced the dagger into the warewolf's chest and then leapt up pulling his dagger from the other wolfs heart and ran over to where you were still wrestling with the other wolf. You had broken your knife off in the wolfs ribcage trying to get to his heart and could only fight back with your bare hands now trying to keep his teeth away from your body and face.

Ketch drove his dagger straight through the wolfs back and into his heart and he fell dead on top of you.

Ketch rolled the werewolf off you and then pulled you to your feet.

"Are you OK? Did he bite you?" Ketch questioned as he checked your torso for wounds.

"No im good just a few bruises I think" you grimised as you rubbed the back of your head 

"Good" said Ketch

Its gone quiet downstairs do you think Sam and Dean are ok? you wondered worried  
Just then your phone rang.

"Dean? Is everything OK?"

"We've killed 3 of these hairy muthers did you find the rest?"

"Yes we killed 3 too" you replied

"Good then we're done. lets get out of here"

Ketch grabbed the phone. "Dean we'll meet you at the car. We are going to do one final sweep of the building as a precaution".

"Whatever Ketch, make it quick"

Ketch hung up and handed back the phone.

"Do we really need to sweep the building Ketch? I just want to get out of here".

"No but I do need to have a word with you Y/N" Ketch said sternly

"About what?" You said on the defensive

"You could have died today because you werent paying attention and too busy worrying about the Winchesters".

"Bullshit Ketch"

"Oh really. Who shot that wolf on the stairs whilst you were still looking for your gun?"

Before you could answer he cut you off

"And who stabbed the werewolf trying to eat your face after nearly strangling you and almost knocking you out?"

"Ok so that wolf was quicker than I was expecting but I would of had him eventually".

"If I hadnt been here you would be dead Y/N. You need to get your head in the game".

"I know what Im doing Ketch Im not an idiot!"

"You could have fooled me today"

You walked right up to Ketchs face "Fuck you Ketch"

"Well thats not very ladylike Y/N" Ketch said getting closer

"Im not a lady, Im a hunter" you said through gritted teeth

"Right now I dont think youre either of those things" Ketch said looking you dead in the eyes his face milimetres from yours trying to stare you down.

You slapped Ketch hard around the face

"Dean was right you really are a douche!" you barked angrly.

"You really cant admit when youre wrong can you Y/N" Ketch said rubbing his cheek

"Theres nothing to admit, so like I said before fuck you!"

"Well if thats what you want Im happy to oblige" Ketch smirked

"Like Id ever wanna sleep with you!" you snapped.

"Who said anything about sleeping" Ketch said raising an eye brow.

"Im out of here" you shouted walking back towards the stairs and mumbling swear words to yourself.

Ketch grabbed you by the arm and pulled you back, "Y/N stop please"

"Dont touch me!" you shouted trying to pull your arm free but finding Ketch's grip too strong.

"Ok" Ketch said letting go and putting his hands up "but please stay and listen to me for ten seconds".

"you have 5 seconds" you said arms folded.

"In all seriousness Y/N, I nearly lost you today and the thought of that happening troubles me".

"Well... its nice of you to say". You said feeling totally thrown off guard.

"What I'm trying to say is that I care for you Y/N and I don't want anything to happen to you", Ketch continued.

"OK I was not expecting that" you thought realising you had no idea what to say. Maybe there was a heart behind all that ice afterall?

Wanting to understand what was suddenly going on better you questioned him. "When you say you care for me what do you mean Ketch?"

"Just what I said Y/N, I care deeply for you" Ketch said moving closer again.

"And here's me thinking you don't care about anyone" you shrugged.

Before you could say anything else Ketch put his hand around your waist and pulled your body against his.

"Do you want me to let go" he whispered his lips almost touching yours.

"No" you whispered back and Ketch kissed you.


	3. Chapter 3

You kissed him back realising you'd wanted him to do this for months and didn't want him to stop. You ran your hands through his hair as the kissing continued getting more hot and heavy.  
You realised something and pulled away suddenly "We should stop before Dean or Sam come back in looking for us"

"They will have to find us first" Ketch grinned and started kissing you once more.

You both carefully stepped over a dead werewolf and into one of the offices your lips still locked. and Ketch kicked the door shut behind you and pushed you up against the wall.

He began unbuttoning your top as he continued to kiss you.

"Im not sure this is a good idea Ketch" you whispered into his lips.

Ketch began kissing your neck, and pulled off your shirt.

"Maybe we should stop" you panted.

"Maybe we should" Ketch mumbled into your neck as be worked his way down.

Ketch pulled your vest top up over your head and dropped it on the desk next to you throwing up a cloud of dust.

"Ok maybe just a little bit longer" you sighed.

Ketch took a step back and with one broad stroke of his arm pushed everything on the desk onto the floor making a loud crash as old books and a glass hit the floor.

Ketch lifted you up and sat you back down on the desk and started undoing your jeans.  
You began to pull at the velcro holding his jacket together at the front.

The door suddenly burst open and the biggest werewolf you had ever seen stood in the doorway growling, its yellow eyes wild with fury.

Before you could even react Ketch pulled a small knife out his back pocket and threw it straight at the werewolf. It landed perfectly in his heart and he dropped down dead backwards into the corridor.

You sat on the desk mouth wide open as Ketch calmly shut the door again and said "Now where were we?"

"You are fucking crazy Ketch!" you exclaimed half impresed and half freaked out.

"Crazy no, passionate about my work maybe" Ketch smiled, a little gleam in his eye.  
and before you could tell him he was infact just fucking crazy he was kissing you once more.

"Ketch what if theres more?" You tried to protest.

"Then i'll kill them too. Now be a good girl and lift up your bottom for me" and as you did he pulled your jeans off.

You ripped the velcro open down his jacket and ran your hands along his bare chest.  
Ketch began undoing his trousers and you leaned back on the desk to take in the very handsome view before you and quickly discovered Ketch was going commando today.

"Oh my!" You thought to yourself as Ketch pretty much ripped your underwear off and pulled your butt to the end of the desk.

He rubbed up against you kissing you once more and you lifted your hips to meet his allowing him an easy entrance.

He was quickly inside you and it felt like heaven. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he slowly moved in and out, his hands on your face and in your hair and he kissed you deeply.

You slowly leaned back resting on your hands behind you and you both watched Ketch enter you again and again enjoying every thrust. 

"Mmmm fuck me harder Ketch" you groaned and Ketch obliged as you laid back on the desk,  
closed your eyes and let Ketch's every thrust wash over you like a wave.

He grabbed your hips and pulled you onto his cock as deep as he could filling you up completly making you moan louder.

You moved your hips in time with his thrusts feeling yourself coming closer and closer to the edge. 

Ketch placed a finger on your cllit rubbing it gently and causing you to arch your back as you gasped with pleasure as he continued to fuck you getting harder and faster.

You pulled yourself back up into his arms and kissed him hard moaning loudly into his mouth.

"Dont stop Ketch" you panted against his ear as he steadied himself and fucked you as hard and as fast as he could.

"oh shit!" you squealed as you came hard followed seconds later by Ketch. 

You both stayed still for a moment panting enjoying every second of your delicious orgasm.  
Ketch brushed your hair off your now slightly sweaty face and gave you a grin before kissing you hard.  
Just then you heard footsteps on the stairs.

"shit is that more wolves" you whispered.

"Ketch? Y/N?" you heard Dean call out.

"Fuck Ketch! put your trousers on quick!" you said scrambling off the desk and grabbing your jeans.

"Wait Dean theres 4 wolves here not 3!" you heard Sam say outside as you continued to get your clothes back on.

"Great! So the intel was wrong!" Dean growled "Where the hell are they?"

"Ill try the rooms at the end" Sam said as you pulled on your boots and noticed Ketch was now fully dressed once more without a hair out of place.

"How does he always look immaculate?" you wondered as Ketch opened the office doors.

"Lads we're in here. We ran into a bit of bother with an extra wolf and had to take cover but as you can see we got him in the end".

"you ok?" Dean said looking at you concerned.

"Im fine Dean. Ketch was amazing and saved my life pretty much"

Dean looked at Ketch apreciatively but then remembered who he was talking to. "youre still a douche Ketch, just a slightly smaller one today" dean grunted.

"You're very welcome" Ketch sighed.

Dean and Sam walked on ahead down the stairs.

Ketch grabbed your hand and held it tight. "Y/N can we meet tomorow?"

"Id like that Ketch" you smiled.

"Excellent" Ketch smiled. "Ill text you the time and place later. Lets get out of here"

Ketch kissed you quickly as Dean shouted from downstairs "Come on guys hurry up! I need a beer!".


End file.
